Episode 008 (GO)
Qualification of Captain (キャプテンの , Kyaputen no Shikaku) is the eighth episode for the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot The episode starts off with last year's final match in Holy Road versus Kidokawa Seishuu. Raimon's opponent was leading in the second half by two goals. But thanks to Shindou and his Fortissimo shoot, Raimon scores a goal. The match ends with a score of 2-1. Kidokawa Seishuu wins this match and becomes the champion of the Nationals. It is shown that Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sorano were watching this match from the soccer club. Haruna came in and turned off the TV after seeing the game. A while later, Endou came in holding a poster—a poster for Holy Road, a soccer tournament. He posted the poster in the club room. So then, a few moments later, the team practiced out on the field. Then, Endou was called into the principal's office where he was told to lose their first match in Holy Road tournament without making a single goal (an order from Fifth Sector). Endou pretended to agree with it. But after he closed the door and saw Haruna waiting for him outside, he told her that he has another point and is not going to tell the team about it. When Tenma discovered that Shindou was quitting the soccer team, he was tried to find Shindou. He was then called by Shinsuke to come up to the roof top about something Kirino, Shindou, and Sangoku were talking about. Shindou was talking about quitting the team. He told it to Endou. The whole team was talking about it, and when Seto heard that Hamano, Hayami and Kurama being negative about it, she got high tempered again. She almost punches Hayami but Akane stopped her in time, telling her not to use any violence. Tenma couldn't accept what was happening, so he tried to convince Shindou to come back and goes to Shindou's house. Tenma asked if Shindou wanted to train at the riverbank with him along with Shinsuke. At the riverbank, Shindou used Fortissimo and wanted to leave shortly after but Tenma said that he still wanted to play true soccer. That made Shindou mad and Shindou took the ball of Tenma. Shortly after Tenma revealed his new hissatsu, Soyokaze Step against Shindou, Endou was revealed to be watching. When Tenma said that he will use it in the Holy Road, Shindou was seen crying and said that he doesn't deserve to be the captain but Endou cheered Shindou up, telling him that tears made him a captain. Shindou finally agreed to return to the team and accept the captain mark. The next morning, Tsurugi warned him about the next match and Fifth Sector's order to lose it without scoring a single goal. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * (Debut) Tactics *' Kami no Takuto' (Debut, in flashback only) Proverb Takuto Liking and being good at something are two different things! Gallery Tenma watching the old match GO 8.png|Tenma watching the finals from last year's Holy Road. Endou talking about the Holy Road GO 8.png|Endou telling that the Holy Road is beginng soon. Shindou telling he will resign from the soccer club.png|Shindou telling to Kirino and Sangoku that he will quit the soccer club. Shindou Resigning GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou resigning from the Raimon team and as the captain. Shindou and Tenma GO 8.png|Tenma trying to prevent Shindou from leaving the team. Fortissimo passing Tenma GO 8.png|Fortissimo passing Tenma. Tenma successfully passed Shindou GO 8.png|Tenma successfully passed Shindou after using Soyokaze Step. Shindou And Endou GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou reinstated as the captain and as a member of Raimon again. Tsurugi telling Shindou about the score order GO 8.png|Tsurugi telling Shindou about the score order. Trivia *This is the second episode in which Shindou is shown playing the piano. Navigation